


Tears and Open-Wounds

by FightTheThorn



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol, Canon - Manga, Comfort, Crying, M/M, Platonic Romance, Shoulder to Cry On, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura Kirigakure accidentally gives the kids alcohol along with their bento lunches at the point in the manga where they're at the temple Ryuji's parents run. Ryuji's actually bunked with Rin, so when he goes to head off to sleep (fully intending to ignore Rin and go straight to bed), he finds a drunk and crying Rin who spills all his feelings. </p>
<p>Some spoilers, but I don't think there's honestly that much. If you're into the series and not just running around looking for hurt/comfort fanfiction with characters you don't know, then this shouldn't really be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Open-Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this particular story when I was reading the manga a while back. Everyone was given alcohol and all we really see is how Ryuji feels about the whole situation. Rin's got a lot of issues that he has to deal with and I honestly just love the little guy. 
> 
> Please forgive any odd sounding sentences or literary issues. I'm just getting back into writing. Other than that, please enjoy reading and let me know what you think.

The temple overlooked the valley and the town below, which was good enough for the villagers. It was one of those temples that was attacked on the Blue Night, where all the exorcists and monks there were killed by the blue flame that could only be associated with Satan.

As it stood, Ryuji couldn’t exactly say that he was happy to be back home. His father and he had always been rather stand-offish, especially since he went off to school to learn how to be an exorcist to defeat Satan for what he’d done to them.

Yet, now that he was back home, it felt almost normal.

Earlier that day they’d received their mission, but before they decided on their next move, they would rather take the night to rest and prepare. It didn’t help if none of them were ready for battle whenever it reared its ugly head.

Ryuji slowly made his way down the corridor, trying to keep silent since it was only a matter of time before the whole temple was asleep. He’d been off meditating, trying to figure out what the Hell was going on and to sort some of his feelings out.

He stopped at the designated room, blinking as he recalled that he’d be sharing the room with Rin Okumura in order to keep an eye on him. The idea didn’t bring positive thoughts to mind, but it was something he had to do.

Usually, Ryuji wouldn’t have hesitated like he did now, but there was an odd sound emanating from behind the paper door.

Bon pressed his ear to the door and frowned, trying to figure out if he was talking to someone or if he was just hearing things. He stiffened, deciding to open the door, which he did… carefully.

An empty room met him, which caused no small amount of confusion. Still, the sounds were a little louder now, but as he looked around the room, there was still no sign of where they were coming from.

Thankfully, the draft from the backdoor alerted Ryuji as to where he should look next.

Whatever the case, Ryuji stopped in front of the paper door that lead to his new quarters and took a moment to stare at it.

He could hear some hiccups followed by some sniffles behind it.

It was his room, so this made him pause. Or… did he have the wrong room? He wasn’t sure anymore as he slowly reached out and slid the paper door open just enough to peek in. 

To his surprise, there wasn’t anyone in there. Not a soul.

Ryuji pushed the door open completely and stepped in, closing the door behind him and looking around the room once more. He noticed a small opening on the door leading outside and headed toward it, his curiosity and annoyance starting to pique up. Once more he stopped at the door and listened to the noises continue.

He opened the door quickly, as to prevent the thing making the sound to run off before he got a look at it.

Rin’s back jumped and the boy turned to look over his shoulder.

Ryuji blinked in surprise.

Rin’s face was soaked and his eyes were getting to be reddish. He’d obviously spent some time on the back porch.

“W-what…?” Bon’s eyes widened as he saw Rin was drinking what most clearly alcohol. He didn’t know what to do, not really. He’d walked in on Rin during a very… sentimental moment? Whatever the Hell it was, it was giving Ryuji an empty feeling in his stomach.

Apparently, Ryuji’s presence wasn’t enough to gain a response, so Rin just turned back around and looked down at the ground below his feet, his legs hanging over the side and swinging back and forth.

Ryuji half wondered if Rin was drunk enough that he might have just forgotten that he was there, but then, Bon could never turn away from this without feeling guilty. He sat down next to Rin, “Uh…” He swallowed, cursing his social skills, or lack thereof.

“I never –hic- wanted to be like this…” Rin let out a loud sniffle, wiping his eyes with his arm, but it didn’t seem to do any good.

He took another gulp, looking from Rin to his hands. “Uh… like what?” Ryuji tried not to look at Rin trying to not make him embarrassed or uncomfortable. It’s a typical guy thing.

Rin looked up at Ryuji, staring at him for a minute, as if he hadn’t realized that Bon was there. “Y’know… -hic- just… me.” He gazed out at the garden, shaking his head. “They called me a demon…”

“What? Who?” Ryuji’s heart started to pump. If anyone found out that Rin was Satan’s son…

“Those kids in school… when I was little.”

Ryuji took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh. “So?”

Rin took a moment to think. “I broke his arm.” He hiccupped again, nonchalantly drinking more of his beverage.

“You… you broke his arm?” Ryuji gave him a look of surprise. “How young are we talking here?”

“Dad… I mean… Father Fujimoto came in and told me off for it.” He ignored Ryuji’s question continuing on as if in a trance or a flashback. “Said I couldn’t do that stuff if I didn’t want to end up all… -hic- alone.”

‘He told a kid that?’ Ryuji was starting to realize the brutal honesty that came with Rin’s personality. “Did it help?” He felt his curiosity jump again, before he could control it.

Rin probably wouldn’t even remember all this conversation.

“No… not really.” He shook his head. Rin obviously didn’t like it as he quickly stopped and frowned. “I tried to do good stuff… but they always ended up… going wrong.” He managed to finish in time for another series of hiccups on after another. “I stopped goin’ to school… y’know. ‘cause I couldn’t take them callin’ me a demon anymore.”

Ryuji ran his fingers through his multi-coloured hair. ‘That explains some stuff too…’ He realized that he’d always given Rin a hard time about not knowing certain words that he found common. Hell, even if Rin didn’t know how to do anything that he figured that he must’ve learned in school. ‘How long did he go to school before he quit?’

“Then… then…” Tears started to fall from his eyes again. “I told him… I told him that he wasn’t my dad…” Rin shook his head, stopping once it started to hurt again. “And Satan took over his body.”

“Wait. Father Fujimoto was taken over Satan?” Bon’s eyes stared wide eyed at Rin’s hunched body.

Rin sobbed, trying to wipe his eyes with his arm again. “I tried… tried to save him. Pulled the damn sword and broke the seal… but it was all I could do not to get pulled in too.” The hiccups were becoming more frequent now, Ryuji was surprised that he could manage to get all the words out before they came.

“I guess… you never wanted to have that kind of power, huh?” Ryuji looked away, up into the sky. “Rin…” He turned to face him, watching Rin cry in the moonlight. “I was being selfish… not even thinking about what was going on with you. I’m sorry. It makes a lot of sense why you didn’t tell us about it… you didn’t even want to have it, did you?”

He was startled as Rin’s head suddenly came to rest on his shoulder.

Ryuji sighed, realizing that Rin was fast asleep now.

Even though he would have liked not to wake up Rin, it wasn’t smart to sleep outside in the cold. Bon moved slowly to let Rin slowly rest his head on the wood before pulling him up and slowly making his way into the room where he laid Rin on the bed.

Bon closed the door he’d left open and then sat against it, his eyes somewhat glazed over as he listened to the snore of his roommate. He let his eyes follow the long curled black tail as it lifted itself up a little and then swung about in the air.

It was still a chore getting used to Rin being Satan's son. 

What a surprise.

But, after all that had happened, Bon couldn't figure out why he'd treated Rin so bad when he found out. He'd done exactly what Rin was probably afraid of.

'If they find out I'm Satan's son... they'll hate me.' Something like that, he figured.

Ryuji closed his eyes, remembering how he had gotten close to mustering up the courage. Mustering up the courage to finally face himself.

He smiled a little, recalling that goofy face of Rin’s.

Rin was always a wonder. He wasn't that smart, but he had a lot of heart, determination, and he certainly proved himself again and again. Today was no exception.

Ryuji pulled himself up to stand, walking over to the middle of the room where Rin lay. He kneeled down and pulled the blanket over the half-demon, smiling a little at his sleeping face. Ryuji leaned down and kissed Rin on the forehead. 'I'm sorry... I wish I had controlled myself better and thought about your feelings. I wish I had stayed true to mine...' Bon wanted to say that, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Instead, he walked out of the room to go get another mat to sleep in for the night, but he stopped, watching Rin for a few more minutes before walking out and sneaking to the spares.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist franchise.


End file.
